


Spilled Drinks

by SakusasDirtyMask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Party, Top Kageyama Tobio, University Student Kageyama Tobio, University Student Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusasDirtyMask/pseuds/SakusasDirtyMask
Summary: kageyama didn't watch where he was going, oikawa's jacket was the price.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Spilled Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how i did for this first haikyuu crack fic. the ship was pretty regular, though, so thats good!

Perhaps it was a bit pretentious to have worn a suit to a college party. Well, it was more than a bit, but Oikawa would never admit that. He could always use the excuse of having barely escaped his internship as a pre law student on time. It was safe to say that he looked excellent though, and he was absolutely willing to admit that. 

The music was thrumming harshly in his ears before the front door to the house had even opened to allow him into the sweaty mass of bodies moving to the beat. It took Oikawa more than a few minutes of awkward half-greetings and dodging stumbling students to get into the kitchen where he would hopefully be able to find at least a seltzer, but he hoped for something stronger than that.

When he finally broke free from the crowd and made his way into the kitchen, there was a familiar head of silver hair mixing a rather disgusting concoction of both light and dark liquors in a pitcher. He paid no mind to the two boys watching curiously on Suga’s left side and sidled up to his right, leaning his hips back against the counter. 

“Are you trying to make sure you don’t wake up tomorrow, Suga-san?” Oikawa’s lips were already lilted into a smirk as the words fell from his lips and Suga set down the bottle of fireball he had been emptying and turned towards him.

“I’m simply making sure i have a good time tonight,” There was a wicked grin on Suga’s lips, “I didn’t expect you to come out tonight- thought you’d be too busy studying.”

Oikawa shifted and mirrored the grin, purring, “Why, Suga-san, you should know I’m never too busy if you’re in the mix,” He shifted, setting the heels of his hands against the counter and leaning back, “Though, seriously, where can I get a drink that isn’t going to hospitalize me?”

Suga lifted a bottle of berry-flavored vodka- Oikawa made a point of dramatically shivering in disgust- and pointed to the fridge with his free hand, “White Claws are in the fridge, loser.”

Oikawa nodded and sauntered to the double-doored fridge. When he opened it, it was stocked to the brim with shitty beers that would only ever be drunk at a frat party and of course, his favorite, white claws. It was an easy choice for him to pull the lemon flavored seltzer from the top of the shelf. He flicked the tab open and took a sip, allowing himself to feel the stresses of the day roll off of his shoulders. 

Oikawa could feel the tension escaping his body with each quick little sip he took, eyes scanning the shelves for a moment more before he swung the door shut and began to turn around. Oikawa’s entire body went rigid as he collided with another shoulder. He felt the quickly blooming anxiety in his chest before he felt or saw the deep purple liquid spilling down his front.

It took him a moment to truly register the fact that some raven-haired asshole had not only dumped his jungle juice down the front of Oikawa’s body, but he had almost certainly ruined the expensive olive green jacket that Oikawa had chosen specifically to match his skin tone. It took every fiber of control he had in his body not to scream at the startled face in front of him.

“Oh shit- hey, sorry man! I didn’t me-” The stranger began to speak, but was quickly cut off.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Oikawa couldn’t mask the blatant anger blooming on his face, the guilt riddling the man’s face deepening with each raise in pitch. “I just got this jacket, and you absolutely ruined it!”

“I-Maybe it can be washed? I’m sure that’ll come out!” The stranger was already searching for paper towels, the small redhead next to him looking just as alarmed as he helped, muttering something about his friend being an idiot. Oikawa bit back the insults rising on his tongue, breathing unevenly through his nostrils.

“You-”

“Oi, Kageyama, why don’t you show my friend here to the bathroom, hm? Help him get his jacket washed up. Paper towels aren’t gonna do much against jungle juice,” Suga cut into the conversation smoothly, sidling up to stand next to Oikawa. His eyes flicked over the large purple stain on Oikawa’s chest and he winced ever so slightly, giving Oikawa a smile that was not at all comforting.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a great idea, Suga!” The stranger- Kageyama- stopped in his search and turned to face Oikawa again, his previously startled face looking less anxious with the suggestion. Oikawa hadn’t noticed it before, but the offender’s face was quite handsome, and might be more handsome if Tooru didn’t have the deep desire to stomp on it at this given moment.

Tooru didn’t get the chance to protest before Kageyama’s fingers were looped around his bicep and he was being drug from the room, being pulled into the sweaty mass of teenagers once again. It took Kageyama significantly less time to get Oikawa through than Oikawa had done on his own, and even in his anger, he was appreciative of that.  
It was less than five minutes later that Kageyama was locking the door to a surprisingly spacious bathroom and pulling a grey towel from underneath the sink. He looked towards Oikawa expectantly, an eyebrow half raised as his eyes dropped quickly to the stain on his shirt before lifting back to his eyes. 

Oikawa didn’t move for a moment, suddenly feeling very self conscious. In his quickly dwindling anger from before, he hadn’t thought about the fact that the handsome boy in front of him would see him without a shirt, the jungle juice having soaked through his undershirt as well. It took Kageyama coughing uncomfortably into the silence for Oikawa to begin moving, sliding the sticky blazer off and tossing it onto the counter.

It took him a moment to be able to get the buttons on his shirt undone, fingers fumbling over the first few. It followed suit with the jacket, landing on the counter in a heap. The white tank top he wore beneath was slipped over his head and set with the other two items. Oikawa made a face down at his chest when he saw the light purple beads of liquid dripping down his chest, the irritation rising in his throat once again as he cursed beneath his breath.

He didn’t get the chance to reach for a towel before Kageyama was setting one in his hands, his eyes lingering on Tooru’s bare chest, “Here. I’ll, uh, get to washing now.” Oikawa watched him turn the sink on and grab the jacket,, the water turning purple as it began running over the fabric. He huffed and turned his focus away from him, wiping the sticky alcohol from his chest. 

“I’m sorry for spilling on your jacket, I really didn’t see you until I was bumping into you, man.” Kageyama’s voice did sound rather guilty, though Oikawa still couldn’t shake the irritation. He looked up, eyes landing on the now-soaking jacket in the sink, the discolored blotch much lighter than it had been before. 

“Oikawa.”

“Pardon?”

“My name. It’s Oikawa Tooru, not ‘man”.”

“Oh. Mine is Kageyama. Tobio. Kageyama Tobio is my name.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows as he watched Kageyama Tobio fumble over his own name, a soft snort exhaling from his nostrils, “Right. Just hurry up and wash my jacket, hm? I did plan on having a good time tonight.”  
“I don’t think your jacket is going to be dry in time for you to do so, you might have to go commando.” Kageyama chuckled as he shifted the jacket in the water, more purple dripping out. “I’ve never seen you at one of Akaashi’s parties before, are you new to Miyagi?”

A tiny white flag amidst the previous animosity. Oikawa rose a brow, “No, I’m not new. I’m actually a senior here. I just don’t have a lot of time to party because of my major.” 

Kageyama nodded using a washcloth to scrub at the green fabric, less and less pink dripping out of the cloth, “Right, and what’s your major? Actually, no, let me guess. You’re pretty prissy, so… Pre-law?” Oikawa decided that he did not like the wicked grin that curved onto the other man’s face.

“Lucky guess. What about you? You look like an athlete, so are you really just here for sports?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, sitting himself on the counter and letting his feet dangle, “Truthfully, you look like you don’t have a single thought behind those eyes.” 

Kageyama let out a surprised laugh and turned towards Oikawa, an amused look playing on his features, “You really are a dick, aren’t you?” Oikawa gave an innocent smirk, “I’m actually a psychology major. I am here for sports, but I love my major as well.” 

Oikawa nodded and watched as kageyama hung the jacket over the shower rod, his eyes straining to find any evidence of the jungle juice that had been spilt. Kageyama began the same process with the white shirt, Oikawa watching as the water ran over his hands, any sarcastic retort dying in his throat.

Kageyama seemed to notice his sudden silence and turned his head towards the reddening Oikawa, who looked away quickly, “Can I help you? Or are you staring at my hands for no reason?” 

“I am not staring at your hands!” He was a little bit too quick to defend his head whipping back to give kageyama a half assed glare, though the redness that tinged all the way up to the tips of his ears didn’t help his case either. “I was just looking at my shirt, alright? Focus on your job. Chop chop, Tobio-chan.” 

Kageyama made a face, but said nothing more and continued to scrub at the fabric, though the stain was just spreading across the once-white fabric. “I think you may have to bleach this or something. It doesn’t look like it’s going to come out.” His brows were furrowed as he turned his head back to Oikawa, who was still staring at his hands.  
“What about my undershirt? I need something to wear!” The edge had returned to his voice, a frown dancing into his features once more, “I can’t just walk out shirtless, you realize that?” 

“Why not? You’re a guy. No one’s going to be offended if you flash your nipples, Oikawa.” There was an ugly bite to his name at the end, Kageyama scowling over at him, “I already apologized. I’ve cleaned your shirts to the best of my ability. I don’t know what else you expect me to do.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment, wracking his brain for an idea before a realization dawned on him. A slow, sickly innocent smile formed itself in place of the frown, “Give me your shirt.”

“I’m sorry- what?” Kageyama snorted, shaking his head.

“Yes! I need a replacement, and you’re bigger than me, so it’ll definitely fit. Even if it is kind of ugly, at least I'd be covered.” 

Kageyama stared at him in disbelief, mouth open as if he were going to say something, but Oikawa continued on, “If you let me borrow your shirt, I’ll forgive you, and maybe, if I’m feeling especially nice, I’ll give you my number so that you can get it back.” 

“How the hell did you manage to insult me and make me feel guilty in the same breath? You really are impressive. What’s in it for me, then?” Kageyama dried his hands and crossed his arms- Oikawa made a mental note about the way his muscles feathered when his arms were crossed. 

Oikawa gaped for a moment before hardening his features into a glare, “I just said I would forgive you, on top of giving you my number.” 

“My god, a random twink’s number is absolutely better than having and keeping my favorite shirt,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, stepping closer, “Anything of better use you can offer me?”

Sliding off the counter, Oikawa took a step closer, a cocky twinkle shining in his eyes, “But Tobio-chan,” His voice was notably softer than before, “I think you’d look better without that silly thing, hm?”

“I- don’t flirt with me.I’m keeping my shirt.” It was Kageyama’s turn to blush, his cheeks flaring bright red as Oikawa stepped closer, light fingers dancing on the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Please? I promise I’ll give it back.” Oikawa pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at Kageyama. He scoffed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath as he tugged the fabric up and over his head. 

Oikawa’s eyes dropped to Kageyama’s body, shamelessly roaming to expanse of corded muscle and pale skin. “You really are an athlete, huh?” His cheeks turned pink and he looked back towards Kageyama, whose face was just as red as it had been a moment ago. 

“Just- put the damn shirt on, idiot.” Kageyama huffed and turned his head away, clearly trying to avert his eyes. 

“Give me a hand, then. I wouldn’t want to accidentally tear your precious shirt now, would I, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa was absolutely wicked. Kageyama glared at him and shook his head, motioning for him to lift his arms. Once his arms were raised, Kageyama guided his arms and head into the holes of the shirt, tugging it down. It was a bit loose on Oikawa, though he didn’t mind the “boyfriend-shirt’ look. 

Kageyama's hands were hovering just off of Oikawa’s waist, as though he were a bit hesitant to rest them there. Tooru rolled his eyes and set a hand on his bare collarbone, a teasing smile on his face, “If you keep looking at me like that, Tobio, I might get the wrong idea and think you want to kiss me.” Though his words were teasing, his voice was soft, barely audible over the obnoxious music blaring outside the door.

“Shut up,” Kageyama huffed, beginning to turn away. Oikawa caught him with the hand that was on his chest, fingers curling around the nape of his neck as he pulled him into a bruising kiss, much rougher than he had intended, but there were no doovers now.

The hands that been hesitant only moments before were no longer so, thin fingers pulling his hips closer as his own gripped at the black hair sat atop Kageyama’s head. Kageyama tapped Tooru’s lip with his tongue, the latter’s mouth opening without hesitance, allowing for Tobio to explore. 

Though the kiss itself was rough, Oikawa couldn’t help but focus on how soft Kageyama’s lips were against his own, the faint taste and smell of that shitty jungle juice suddenly filling his senses. He hadn’t realized that they were moving until his hips were hitting the counter he’d sat upon just ten minutes before. Oikawa grunted softly at the impact, sliding a hand down to explore the tight, corded expanse of Kageyama’s chest.

Oikawa whined into Kageyama’s mouth when the latter slid an arm behind his back, hoisting him to sit on the counter. His fingers slid under the fabric of the shirt that had just been put on, calloused fingertips dancing gently against the small of Oikawa’s back. Oikawa shifted forward. 

Butterflies were beating violently in Tooru’s stomach as Tobio sucked softly at Oikawa’s bottom lip, another whine falling from his mouth. Tobio took this as an opportunity to set his lips onto the skin of Oikawa’s throat, teeth gently grazing the exposed spot. The fingers that were tangled into his mussed up hair tightened their grip and Kageyama let out a quiet groan that sent shivers running up Oikawa’s spine.

Oikawa lifted his thigh off the counter just a bit, putting pressure against Kageyama’s groin, earning him another soft noise from Kageyama as he sucked a mark into his skin. Kageyama’s own thigh pressed further against the counter, just barely enough to tease against the fabric of Oikawa’s quickly tightening slacks. Oikawa’s fingers tapped at the buckle of Kageyama’s belt, a teasing chuckle and another soft bite being the only response he received- permission. His fingers did quick work of undoing the buckle, the top button undone quickly afterwards.

Kageyama began to lift the shirt from Oikawa’s body when a loud knock shook the door next to them, the two flushed bodies jumping apart like repelling magnets. “Oi, Kageyama! Hurry up, Noya got into a fight, we have to go pick him up from the station!” Oikawa and Kageyama both mirrored a face of irritation, Kageyama’s slightly more concerned than the former.

“Why the hell do we have to do it? Can’t Daichi or Suga do it?” Kageyama set a hand against Oikawa’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles against him. 

“Both of ‘em are wasted. We gotta go get him before he has to call Ukai- we both know he’ll freak if he finds out Noya was arrested again.” Kageyama sighed in frustration and stepped back from Oikawa, an apologetic look flitting over his features as he redid the buckle of his jeans. 

Kageyama glanced towards Oikawa before speaking, irritation clear in his tone, “I’ll be down in a minute. Meet me out front and we’ll go.’ There was a noise of confirmation on the other side of the door before Kageyama grabbed the hem of Oikawa’s shirt, planting a firm kiss against his lips, the latter’s mouth opening on contact.  
Kageyama bit his lip softly before pulling away, any irritation from his previous face gone from his face, “Hope I cleaned your jacket well enough, Tooru.” 

Oikawa chuckled softly, his cheeks still flushed from before, “I’ll inspect it and let you know.” He slid himself from the counter and adjusted the loose t-shirt, shifting a bit uncomfortably in his slacks. “You should go, don’t keep your friend waiting.”

Kageyama nodded and unlocked the door, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was shirtless. He began to step out before turning his head back towards Oikawa, an evil smirk on his features, “Don’t forget, Oikawa, you still have to return my shirt.” 

As Oikawa watched Kageyama slip into the drunken crowd, he chuckled softly. Kageyama hadn’t even gotten his number.


End file.
